Harry Potter and the Breath of the Wild
by Davkilla101
Summary: When Harry falls through the Veil of Death, he never would have imagined that he would end up being pulled into another world. Now, Harry must survive in an unforgiving world as he struggles to save it from an evil known as The Calamity.
1. Book 1: Prologue

**Prologue (Book One)  
**

Harry Potter's day was just not going his way at all. He had been floating in a void for God knows how long, just thinking about where it all went wrong.

It all started with that vision of his Godfather, Sirius Black, being tortured at the Ministry by none other than Voldemort himself. This led to him and his friends racing out to the Department of Mysteries on the backs of Thestrals. They unfortunately had not been able to take the floo, and it had taken nearly three hours to get there. The Ministry had been eerily deserted, and it wasn't until they found that blasted prophecy that they ran into the first few people since infiltrating it. That was when things went to hell.

Turns out that the whole ruddy thing was an ambush set up by Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Harry and his friends literally had to fight their way through the secretive department, and ended up in the Death Chamber where they were held hostage by said Death Eaters until the Order of the Phoenix came to their rescue. What ensued, was a spectacular fight between members of the Order of the Phoenix, like Sirius and Remus, and several inner circle members of Voldermort's Death Eaters. The end result of which, he wished could have been better for Sirius. He had pushed Sirius out of the way of a hex coming from Bellatrix LeStrange, since his godfather had been too busy taunting said witch to notice, only to get hit by it himself and get flung into the Veil of Death.

He could not even begin to imagine the amount of pain he had caused Sirius when he did that, and if he could apologize for it, he would. After all, it had all been his fault, he could have just used the mirror that Sirius gave him and avoided the whole damn debacle to begin with. But hindsight is 20/20, as they say, and you can't change the past no matter how much you brood on it. His only real regret, apart from causing Sirius anguish, would have to be not having asked Hermione out. He could have sworn there was something there, but he guessed that now he wouldn't be able to find out, being dead and all.

He was broken from his reverie by the sudden sensation of being pulled somewhere. Curious, he turned to look at where he felt the sensation from, and was surprised to see he was heading towards a bright white light off in the distance.

He really was surprised, when he first got into this blasted void, he had been sure the whole place was dark, but now there was a light there. He didn't know where the light went to, but he got the distinct impression that his 'life' was about to become very interesting and adventurous for him.

* * *

Harry felt like a lorry had just run him over, only to then stop and back up on him again. Only his experience with the _Crusciatus_ curse prevented him from wondering if it was possible to feel any worse than he did right now. Every muscle in his body felt like death warmed over, his throat was painfully dry, to the point where he could barely swallow his own saliva, and his eyelids felt like sandpaper to him. In fact, he could barely open his eyes.

" **...** "

Harry stopped his musings on how shitty he felt when he heard a murmur that sounded awfully distant. He couldn't tell who said it, but it was obviously a woman's voice.

" **...Open your eyes...** "

 _Open my what?_ Harry mentally questioned, straining to hear the faint, feminine voice as it called to him.

" **Open your eyes...** "

 _Ah, is that what she wanted?_ Harry thought as he slowly opened his eyes, so as not to harm them from the blue light that was over his pool. _Wait, pool?!_

" **Open your eyes.** "

Why was he in a pool? _And they're already open, lady!_ He mentally yelled as he didn't trust his voice at the moment with how much his throat hurt.

" **Wake up, Harry.** "

He suddenly felt the pool start draining from around him. _Well, this is a hell of a wake_ _-_ _up call_. Feeling the last of the water draining from his… bed? He slowly got up to a sitting position under the protests of his muscles. He slowly looked around the dim chamber taking in the strange and alien architecture, idly noting the eerie low hum of the room he was in. Black stone covered in light brown circuit-like patters lined the walls, as well as his… bed? Damn, he really needed to figure out what the heck this thing he was lying down on was. Some kind of stone bed with blue circuits all over it? He looked up at what was hanging from the ceiling above him and saw similar circuits with… blue constellations? Now that he realized it, there were orange constellations on the wall as well.

He didn't recognize the voice either, but he was relieved that at least it didn't seem outright hostile... or sickeningly sweet for that matter, like Umbitch's.

Deciding that he wasn't going to get any answers lying on his arse all day, he carefully made his way out of the bed, dropping off to the side of it. He stiffly took a few tentative steps forward, noting that he was clad in nothing but boxers. _Gonna have to get some clothes_ , he decided. Taking further stock of himself, he was glad that he was still in one piece. He pulled his hair over his eyes and was also glad he still had his messy, raven hair. He'd have to look into a mirror to see if his eyes have changed, but he figured that that probably stayed the same as well. With a start he realized he didn't have his glasses, and yet he could still see perfectly. Looking back towards the bed, he wondered if whatever happened to him fixed his vision for him.

Looking forward again, he saw a pedestal of some kind with more circular blue circuits on it, and what could only be some sort of weird door beyond it. He lumbered on over to the pedestal, reasoning that it likely would have something to do with the door, and as he approached it he realized that there was a device of some kind at the center of it. When he was within a meter of the pedestal, the circuits suddenly flared blue a brighter blue and the central mechanism raised itself before rotating 90 degrees. It then flipped and lifted the device up to him, as if the mechanism was offering it to him.

" **That is a Sheikah Slate. Take it. It will help guide you after your long slumber.** "

Deciding to just do what the voice was telling him to and not question the long slumber part as he was unlikely to get any answers from the disembodied voice, he carefully stepped forward and grabbed the handle and side of the newly christened Sheikah Slate, before picking it up and looking at it. The screen suddenly lighted up, and an image of an eye with a teardrop encased in blue lines appeared on the screen. It seemed like an incredibly advanced stone tablet of sorts, only with a screen on it. He was never really around computers all that much when he was living with the Dursleys, but even he knew, just by holding this tablet, that this was far more advanced than anything that was in the muggle world, at least when he was still living in it. The Slate, as he had taken to calling it, suddenly opened to an inventory screen showing his… key items? Whatever that means. A prompt suddenly showed up on the screen of the Slate.

 _Welcome, dear user, to the Sheikah Slate version 2.05.33. This system is a multifaceted tool designed to help Hylia's Chosen One to accomplish his mission._

 _It includes an inventory which allows the user to store as many things as they want._ _Certain categories of objects do have limits though that have to be upgraded as you go._ _You are allowed a few slots in the weapons, Bows and Arrows, and Shields categories, and you are allowed three pages of prepared food. You are allowed an unlimited quantity of Armor, Materials, and Key Items._

 _Certain weapons are recognized by this device as being of extreme importance, and this device has already made room for them. For instance, you will always have one slot for each type of arrow, and you will always have a slot for certain bows and weapons._

 _This device also serves as your Adventure Log, and keeps track of any quests you may stumble upon, as well as categorizing each quest as either extremely important to your mission, or as a side quest._

 _This device also includes a map which shows you the locations of everything you_ _have_ _discovered and downloaded._

 _This device also contains Run-_

Harry couldn't parse the rest of the message as it was written in a different language that he could neither read nor recognize. Neither did he know what the tablet meant by Hylia's chosen one, or even who Hylia was. Was it the voice he had heard? Giving up on trying to understand it, he closed the message and was met with a screen that had squares, icons, and an image of him off to the side. If the image was correct, he did indeed retain his green eyes, as well as everything else. He had looked exactly the same as the day he fell through the Veil. He had been worried that his death would have changed him somehow.

Closing out of the tablet, the pedestal suddenly retracted back to where it was, and the strange door beyond the pedestal which seemed to be segmented into seven pieces, opened, with each piece moving individually into the frame.

Stepping through the door, he found himself in a hallway that had similar designs to the room he was just in, the only exception being the blue lamps which were affixed to both walls of the hallway. They weren't the torches he was used to in Hogwarts, but rather, a pleasant, soft, electrical light.

He noted that there were two stone chests in front of him, and out of curiosity, he opened the one on his left. In it, he found an old shirt, which his Slate piped up to inform him that it had a defense of one before the shirt disappeared in a blue light. Quickly checking his Slate, he saw that the shirt was indeed in his inventory.

Marveling at the wonders of technology, he went over to the other chest and found a pair of Well-Worn Trousers in it. His Slate, again, piped up, stating that it also had a defense of one. Fumbling around with the controls, he figured out that he had to equip his new clothes through the slate. Doing so, his clothes magically appeared on his body. Harry gave a grin of delight, this would make carrying a lot of stuff really easy. It also helps that it was just like magic.

Fully clothed, he made his way to the much larger door on the other end of the hall, and noted another pedestal there, this time glowing orange. When he walked up to it, he heard the Voice again.

" **Hold the Sheikah Slate up to the pedestal. That will show you the way.** "

Once again, following the voice's orders, he placed the Slate up to the pedestal, causing it to flash blue.

" _Authenticating..._ " a different voice said. It was a deep, masculine voice, like a low baritone. " _Sheikah Slate confirmed,_ " the voice finished after a few seconds. The large door gave a jolt as the symbol of an eye with a teardrop that he had seen on his Slate lit up. The door then proceeded to open with many pieces started to move out of the way, as he stood in front of it wondering why a door needed to be so complicated.

Sunlight started streaming in, and he had to shield his eyes while they adjusted from the dim light he had been in.

" **Harry…** **You are the light- our light- that must shine upon Hyrule. Now, go...** "

 _Just like that?_ _And what did she mean by me being the light?_ Harry wondered. Shrugging, he wouldn't find answers stuck in this… cave from the looks of it, he trudged up the stairs before meeting a small cliff. He groaned. "I'm gonna have to climb this, aren't I?" he rasped out, throat still sore.

 _Just suck it up and do it already_ , he mentally berated himself as he began to climb up the small cliff before making it up to the landing again and trudging up yet another set of stairs.

As he stepped outside, he broke into a jog up the edge of the cliff and looked out into the vast expanse of, what he assumed was called, Hyrule. What he saw, was breathtaking, if a little sad. A forest right in front of him. Ruined stone brick walls in front of that. Plains in front of that. A rather large castle off in the distance with what looked like pillars surrounding it. An active volcano further off in the North. A mountain split in two off to the East? What was that about? A church of some kind close-by. And finally, a figure, seemingly the only human life anywhere near him, standing a little ways down the cliff looking at him. The figure turned and went back to his campfire that was nearby.

Harry took a deep breath, savoring the fresh air that filed his nostrils, before sighing out contentedly. He didn't know why he had been brought back to life, but he certainly hoped it was more peaceful than his last life. For now though, he was going to find out as much about this world as he could, and that starts with talking to that figure by the campfire.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Right then, so this is a little idea I cooked up while bored out of my mind while riding out Hurricane Irma. Actually... That's a half-lie. In truth, my imagination has been nagging me to write this crossover for a while now.

For those of you coming from my other fic... Welcome! I certainly hope this fic is better than that last disaster I tried to make. I'll try to do better this time... No, really, I will.

Let me start with this fic itself: for the most part, this will be a Harry Potter & The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild crossover. I was thinking of maybe adding a few Ocarina of Time elements to it as well (more than what is already present in the game), nothing _too_ major, mind you, just a few characters and maybe a location or two from it. You'll see what I mean once I get a little ways into the story. I would also like to take a moment to point out that I am not trying to just have Harry be Link, even if this chapter might make it seem like it. I'll be taking his personality into account for the situations he'll be faced with in this story. Also, I should also not that Harry won't be OOC... Or at least I'll try not to make him OOC... He'll of course, have his own growth throughout the story, but that'll take a while.

As for starting this fic the way I did... I had briefly considered starting it in fourth year as part of the Triwizard Tournament, but decided that that would over-complicate some of the things I wanted to do for the second book. It was simpler to just have him fall through the Veil of Death.

I know that the prologue is rather movement heavy, but there will certainly be more dialogue in the next chapter as Harry has things explained to him. Since BotW is a very action oriented game, and the Harry Potter series tends to have a lot of scenes and dialogues, it's going to be a bit of a challenge to balance the two out. With that in mind, do let me know if I'm being too action heavy, or simply have too much dialogue (or hell, even the inverse, too little action or dialogue) and I'll try and fix it for the next chapter.

I'll be giving this story an M rating for now just to be safe, in case the violence is too graphic for a T rating.

Update schedule is... well... It's whenever I have time to write, really. I might not be able to finish write chapter 1 this weekend given how I have like 2 papers due (they're not very long, but the subject matter is a bit dry, if I'll be honest) and have to catch up on classes that I've missed, and given how hectic Uni tends to be I try to just write when I have time. All I can say is, I update whenever, even at odd hours of the night, just like now haha.

Thoughts? Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Let me know in the reviews.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Hi, I'm sorry for the long wait, I've been extremely busy these last few months, and wasn't really getting a chance to actually write this chapter until recently.

An important thing to note for this chapter before we begin is that I actually know the names of all the creatures (like the Koroks and Bokoblins Harry encounters in this chapter), but Harry doesn't, and since I'm writing in a limited 3rd person perspective, well, you get the point.

Without further ado, here's the promised chapter:

* * *

 _Chapter_ _1_

An Old Man's Guide to Being a Hero (Part 1)

He strode purposefully down the hill towards the old man, already feeling somewhat better than he did when he awakened. While walking down the hill he began noticing everything around him, he seemed to be oddly more alert than he was in his previous life. Why this was, he didn't know, though he supposed that maybe this had to do with this land being largely devoid of civilization, at least from what he could see. What he did know is that he paid an odd amount of attention to the nearby mushrooms and sticks, as if they were twinkling in such a way to draw his attention to them.

"Ah, good morning," a gruff, baritone voice broke him out of his reverie. In his musings, he didn't realize that he had already walked the distance to the old man. "What brings a bright eyed young lad like you to this hallowed place?" the old man continued. Harry blinked at the sudden question, before gathering himself.

"Well, you see, I was wondering if you could tell me about where it is that I am," Harry said. His throat was incredibly sore, and he was having trouble speaking evenly. However, he still pressed forward.

"You mean, you don't know where you are?" the old man chuckled. Before Harry could reply, the old man continued. "I can tell that you're not from around these parts, so I shall satisfy your curiosity. You currently stand in the Great Plateau of the Kingdom of Hyrule. There's really not much here, to be honest, just the dead bones of a dead civilization..." the man drifted off in thought. Harry wasn't sure how to respond to that, especially with how heavy the old man just made the conversation. He didn't think he'd want to find out just what could have killed an entire civilization. The old man seemed to notice his discomfort and chuckled a bit, lightening the atmosphere. "I wouldn't worry yourself over it much. It is… Ancient history. By the way, I can't help but notice you look famished," the old man said, suddenly shifting topics, "here, have a baked apple. It's rather delicious, and an apple a day keeps the healer away," the old man said with a merry chuckle.

Harry decided to take the old man on his offer of food and sat down across from him with the fire between them. The old man tossed him a dark looking apple which he bit into and discovered to his delight, that it was indeed delicious. He promptly devoured the apple, though he noticed the old man looking at him curiously. "What is it?" he asked the old man.

"Hmm, forgive me if I'm being rude, but you seem rather… young… to be adventuring out in the wilds."

"Excuse me?"

"I meant no offense, of course, it's just that the wilds are a dangerous place and I am concerned about your ability to defend yourself. Tell me, how do you intend to do so?"

"Well, with my wand of course," he said before he slapped his hand over his mouth. He _did not_ intend to say that at all.

Whether the old man noticed his discomfort and was ignoring it, or he was just flat out oblivious, Harry didn't know, but the old man continued regardless. "Hmm, you are a mage then? Not much of those left, I'm afraid. They're sadly nearly all dead these days..." the old man drifted off into thought.

Harry had a sudden thought and went and checked his inventory and his person to see if he had his wand with him, and to his shock, he couldn't find it. He couldn't find it anywhere, he was nearly completely panicked when the old man said "are you alright, lad?"

Harry hesitated, but then he remembered that this old man seemed completely aware of magic anyway, so there wouldn't be any harm in telling him. Besides, he doubted he was even on Earth anymore. "Well, I seem to have lost my wand."

The old man's eyebrows rosed to his hairline at that. "That certainly is a problem," the old man said. "Foci-less magic is incredibly difficult to perform, and there has never been a lad your age that has been able to do it successfully. I know that the court mages would use some sort of foci to wield their magic, either a staff, or a wand… What was your wand made of, if I may ask?"

Harry hesitated before answering truthfully. "Holly and Phoenix feather, sir."

The old man frowned. "I'm not so sure about the phoenix feather, as I don't believe any phoenixes have ever been found, as for the Holly wood I'm sure that can be found in either of Hyrule's forests, though you'd have to look for it. I'm not in expert in magic by any stretch of the word though, I'd suggest finding someone that is because I'm sure that the lack of phoenix feather is going to force you to go with a totally different combination."

Harry digested this information with a sinking realization that for the time being he was not going to be able to use anything other than accidental magic, which he couldn't really control. He was also surprised that the old man seemed to not be shocked by the fact that his wand had had a Phoenix feather in it. Perhaps there were all sorts of magical creatures in this land?

"Hmm," the old man hummed, breaking Harry out of his thoughts. "You'll still need to learn how to defend yourself. How good are you at using a sword?"

"I used one once to kill a giant snake, but that was more blind luck than anything else, really."

The old man laughed at this, and Harry was about ask what was funny when the old man cut him off. "I like you kid, you've got some guts facing such a ghastly creature if you are to be believed. Tell you what, go back up that hill and pick up a few sticks and mushrooms, I'm going to teach you a little bit about how to wield a sword."

Harry stared at the old man, dumbfounded. "Well?" the old man snapped, "You don't think I can teach you? I'll have you know I taught many a knight back in my day, so I know what I'm doing. Get to it," the old man ordered and Harry promptly complied.

After gathering quite a few sturdy looking sticks and mushrooms from the area around the entrance to the Shrine of Resurrection, he went back down to where the old man was. The old man then started taking him through drills designed to teach appropriate stances, footwork, the different kinds of attacks such as horizontal slash attacks, vertical slash attacks, stab attacks, jump attacks, spin attacks, etc. and throughout it all, Harry could see that the old man really did know what he was doing.

After several hours practicing the old man said: "Alright, that's enough," and Harry breathed a sigh of relief. It's not that Harry was out of shape, since Quidditch made sure that he maintained a certain level of physique, it's just that the drills were working muscle groups that he was not at all used to using.

"Right then," the old man began as Harry sat down in front of the now extinguished fire with the old man, "your footwork is decent, but you'll need to practice waving around an actual sword if you want to get a good feel on how those work..." the old man paused as if to think about something, then he looked Harry square in the eye through his hood. "If you go down this hill, to your right there should be a lake right next to the old temple. There should be a sword in a pedestal there, bring it here."

Harry nodded and stood up, going down the hill until he saw the sword the old man was talking about. It was indeed in a pedestal… surrounded by a moat of all things. Sighing, Harry resigned himself to the fact that he was going to end up totally soaked and dived into the middle of a circle of water lilies. When he surfaced, he received an absolute shock as a wooden creature with a leaf mask literally appeared out of thin air.

The creature gasped. "You can see me!?" it cried out in some measure of shock and awe, he wasn't sure which. He didn't get a chance to respond before the creature continued, "Wow! That's amazing, mister! Hey, if you run into Hestu, can you give this back to him?" Harry suddenly heard his Sheika slate go off, saying a new type of item has been added to his inventory, though he was still too shocked at this creature to really be able to react to the Slate's announcement. "We kinda stole these Korok seeds from him as a joke, but we haven't given it back to him. If you could find all my friends they'll also each give you one of these seeds to give back to Hestu."

Harry was, in a word, flabbergasted. "Alright, sure, who are these friends you mentioned and what's your name so I can tell them who sent me?"

"Oh! Well, I'm Irch, and as for my friends, well," the creature began ticking off names on imaginary fingers, "There's Aldo, Waldo, Walda, Walde with an accent, Walle, Walley, Wallnut, Wallnet, Wallnute, Wallnat, Drona, Elma, Elmer, Elmar, Edgar, Edger, Hollo, Holley, Halley, Helley, Hailey, Lillie, Lillia, Lillier, Lilliar, Linder, Linda, Lindar, Oakin, Oaken, Olivio, Olivia, Olivie, Olivier, Rown, Rowan, Rowen, Rowon, Rowun, Walton, Kula, Bob, Stephan, Stephen, Stevan, Steven, David, Oak, Sycamore, Birch, Walter, Will, Willy, Willow, Willa, Cherri, Cherry, Cherri with an accent..."

"Wait, how many of these friends do you have?" Harry interrupted before the creature could keep going. There was no way he was going to be able to remember so many names.

"Oh! About…" the creature seemed to think heavily on this. "A little over 900 I think?"

Harry stared. "You have got to be kidding me," he murmured. He felt bad for this Hestu guy, whoever or whatever he was, that's a lot of Korok Seeds that were stolen from him.

"Nope! But I'm sure you can do it if you try mister!"

"Right," he murmured and swam to the island with the sword on it, leaving the creature behind. Oddly enough, the creature seemed content to just… Hover there with its propeller-leaf-thing... staring at him with those beady eyes of his. He tried to put that rather overwhelming encounter to the back of his mind as he focused on climbing the island and reached the top to find a really rusty sword in a pedestal. Shrugging to himself, as it'd be whatever he's fighting that'll be getting tetanus, he took the sword and sheathed it in a scabbard that the old man had given him to practice sheathing his sword, or rather the stick that he pretended to be a sword. He walked back to where the old man was, ignoring the creature that continued to stare at him from so far away.

When he got back to the old man, he could have sworn he saw some amusement in his eyes, but he dismissed it as a trick of the light.

He handed the sword to the old man who stood and removed it from the scabbard, inspecting with a critical eye, before he sighed, sheathing the sword back into the scabbard. "This will do for now, but I don't think it would last you very long. It will probably last you longer than those sticks you were practicing with, at least." The old man handed the scabbard back to Harry who retied it to his back.

"Now, I think you should get used to using an actual sword before I let you go on your way..."

* * *

Harry woke up in a lodge, having trained all of the previous day in wielding an actual sword. He felt quite sore from it, but at least he didn't feel as bad as when he first woke to this world yesterday.

He heard and smelled the old man cooking something outside, so he willed himself out of bed and tied his scabbard to his back. Walking outside he spotted the old man in front of the cookpot, cooking a Spicy Meat and Seafood Fry that Harry had figured out the missing ingredient to last night. That had earned him a Warm Doublet from the old man.

"Ah, you're awake," the old man said, and Harry waved at him in greeting. "Come, sit down, I'm almost finished with this."

Harry complied and sat down next to the old man on the log. The old man brought a couple of plates and served the fry on both plates before taking the plates into the cabin, Harry following along. They both sat down at the table, and the old man spoke as they ate. "I think you're ready now," he said to Harry's surprised. "Don't look so surprised," he chuckled, "you are a surprisingly quick learner and I think that if I were to let you go to whatever your destination is, that you would adapt really quickly to anything the wilds may throw your way."

"Are you sure, sir?"

"Certainly," the old man chuckled, "just keep your wits about you, and you'll be fine."

They ate in companionable silence after that.

* * *

He had been exploring the plateau for some time, coming across many aggressive pig-like creatures along the way that he ended up having to dispatch, each of them turning into black and red goo upon their deaths, which was then absorbed into the ground. True to the old man's words, the sword didn't last long, though he was able to get several clubs that, while surprisingly heavy, actually ended up working just fine for his needs.

He was exploring since shortly after having left the old man's cabin, that voice from earlier had called out to him, and told him to head to a point marked on his map. Which led to where he was now, staring at an alcove a few hundred feet away from him that was surrounded by the pig-like creatures. Two of them, he noted, were wielding bows, so he'd have to be careful not to get impaled by one of their arrows. There was a third pig-like creature that was standing at guard in front of the alcove he was being directed towards, and the creature had both a sword and a shield, and seemed to know how to use them.

Inwardly, he groaned. He could tell that the creatures were intelligent, he just didn't think that they'd think to use shields. He didn't think he'd be able to sneak around him either, as these creatures had proven to be very attentive and with how close the creature was to the entrance of the alcove, he'd have to fight it.

Moving from his hiding place, he draw a club that he had pilfered from another one of the pig-like creatures, and moved towards the creature until it noticed him. Giving off a cry the creature charged at him, though Harry was ready for this and dodged out of the way at the last second. Shockingly, time seemed to slow down for him when he did that, and he was able to get behind the creature and quickly hit it to death with the club. Time returned to normal, the creature gave off a death-cry and melted into black and red goo which was absorbed into the ground.

"The hell was that?" Harry muttered to himself, having never felt anything like what just happened. It'd be very convenient if he could figure out how to do it again, but for now he had a couple of archers to take care of.

Sneaking around the back of the hill, he carefully crept up behind one of the archers and hit it with enough force to kill it one shot, causing it to give off cry of pain which alerted its comrade to its plight. The other archer gave off a cry of surprise before Harry moved in, repeatedly hitting it with the club as the creature fumbled for a weapon it could use. Just then, the club broke, which caused the creature to be knocked off its feet. Harry pulled out another club from his inventory and finished off the creature.

Harry was breathing heavily by the end of this. Looking around he spotted that both creatures had dropped their bows, so he went and picked both of them up. He didn't know how to use a bow, having never used one before, but something told him that the old man would know how to use one and would be willing to teach him.

He walked down the hill and entered the alcove that the map on his Slate was pointing towards, and noticed a glowing orange receptacle on a pedestal, much like the blue receptacle that was in the Shrine he had awakened.

" **Place the Sheikah Slate in the pedestal.** "

Harry did as the computerized voice told him to, and placed his Sheikah Slate into the receptacle on the pedestal. The receptacle promptly pulled the Slate into the pedestal, rotated, stopped, and turned blue. A computerized voice continued:

" **Sheikah Tower activated.** "

" **Please watch for falling rocks.** "

Blue lights turned on all over the structure, and a deep rumbling began to shake the alcove, knocking Harry off his feet. All of a sudden he felt himself pushed upward as the tower broke through the rocks that had been covering it, and ascended into the heavens. He could have sworn he heard rumblings coming from far away as well, but he paid it no mind as the tower continued ascending. After a good 10 seconds of this, the tower finally stopped and seemed to activate. Deciding it was safe to stand up now, he did so and was met with the computerized voice again.

" **Distilling local information...** "

What followed was one of the more bizarre sights he had ever seen. The black stone that was above the pedestal began glowing blue, with blue letters seeming to fall to the bottom of it. Below the eye icon on the stone, a glowing blue drop began growing like a teardrop, the drop fell on the Slate and the Slate seemed to _absorb_ the drop into itself. Looking closely at the screen, the Slate opened up the map and began filling in the surrounding terrain of what seemed to be the Great Plateau.

" **Regional map extracted**."

And with that, his suspicions were confirmed that this map was indeed that of the Great Plateau. The receptacle suddenly rotated, and offered him the Slate, he took it back and the receptacle promptly spun back to its previous position.

He looked around and found that he was several hundred feet above the ground. He also noticed that the Great Plateau was also several hundred feet above the rest of the terrain. He figured it was going to be rather long climb down, and turned to go find out how he was going to get down from this tower.

"… **Harry...** "

He suddenly heard a voice. It was familiar to him, but he couldn't make out what it was saying, strangely, it seemed to be like the voice he'd heard when he first woke up in this world, only that instead of surrounding him like it had then, this time it seemed to actually be coming from somewhere. He turned in the direction he'd heard it from and saw a light shining from the castle he had seen on the cliff outside the shrine.

"… **Harry.** "

The voice was louder this time, and he could tell that it was indeed the same voice that he had heard when he first woke up in this world. He ran to the edge of the tower closest to the castle to get a better look at it, as he was able to make out some rather unsettling changes to the castle. The pillars he had seen around the castle were glowing a sinister red, whereas they were completely inert before hand.

" **You have been asleep for the past 100 years.** "

Shock coursed through Harry at those words. Though he didn't have long to contemplate the ramifications of what he had just heard as a tremor shook the land.

" **The beast…** "

Swirling clouds of black and red seemed to engulf the castle as the voice spoke.

" **When the beast regains its true power, this world will face its end.** "

A pang of dread began to mix with the shock that was already churning in his gut. This was further amplified when he saw the beast emerge from the black and red clouds and circle the castle, clearly a prisoner of the castle trying to find some means of escape. It gave off a roar that could be distinctly heard from where he was, miles away from the castle, further augmenting the dread churning in his gut. The light shining in the castle flared, and the beast was seemingly dragged back into the castle itself.

" **Now then… You must hurry, Harry. Before it's too late...** "

The voice receded, but he stood stock still on the tower, in obvious fear and apprehension. He knew. He knew at some level that he had traded one impossible task for another when he went through that Veil. Sure, he might not have known what the contents of the prophecy was, but he was smart enough to figure out that it involved him and Voldemort somehow. He also knew that Voldemort wasn't entirely human anymore, if the man's snake face was anything to go by.

But this… This was insanity. He was going to have to fight a literal monster, a literal abomination. He wasn't sure what it was, but he knew that even though it was less intelligent than Voldemort, it would more than likely end up being absurdly strong.

And he was going to have to beat it.

"Bugger."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Right, so, this chapter was going to initially cover all of the Great Plateau, but I figured you guys have been waiting long enough for this, so I decided to cut the chapter right here. I'll continue working on part 2 of this chapter over time, but given how busy I am lately with University, I can't say you won't have to wait a while.

As a consolation, anytime I can work on any of my fics (I have another fic I'm also writing but I won't publish that one until I've made a bit more progress in the story. I want something substantial for you all), I'll update my profile like I've been doing to let you know of my progress, so if you're wondering what's taking so long, check my profile, you'll see an explanation as to why there.

Now to answer a couple of questions in my reviews:

 _Eros-Blane asks_ : "Will Harry be able to use his magic?" this chapter should have answered your question. It'll be a while before he can use it again.

 _Dragon Master Naruto 003 asks_ : "Is there going to be any pairings?" I'm actually not sure! I was thinking of maybe pairing Harry with Zelda, but that won't happen for a _long_ time.

Not a question, but I'd like to apologize to Starlit Warrior as I did rush a bit through this chapter despite not doing so in the prologue. Though, to be fair, it was mostly gameplay things that I was skimming over, not things that are particularly interesting.

Anyways, with that I leave you all for now. I shall be working on the next chapter as well as that other fic I mentioned when I'm not being buried alive by classwork.


End file.
